


Poke Poke

by xxPastelPrincessxx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Yikes, its really short, just some fluff, that is the worst title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxPastelPrincessxx/pseuds/xxPastelPrincessxx
Summary: Hunk needed to study. He had a test coming up and he just really needed too. But alas, he couldn’t.Every time he tried to focus, he felt a series of pokes to his ticklish side.Hunk shook his head before looking down and starting to write.Poke.Poke.Poke





	Poke Poke

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small thing I wrote to try and get over some writers block. Thanks for reading!

 

 Hunk needed to study. He had a test coming up and he just _really_ needed too. But alas, he couldn’t.  
   

Every time he tried to focus, he felt a series of pokes to his ticklish side.

Hunk shook his head before looking down and starting to write.

**Poke.** **  
Poke.  
Poke**

     "Lance.“ He said in an exasperated tone.

  
   "Huunnkk” Lance whined as he poked his boyfriend again for good measure.  
      

    “You know I need to study.”  
     

    “But you’ve already been studying for hours now, and you’re totally smart enough to pass without all this.” He pouted before smirking, “Besides you know I’m not gonna stop poking you until you give me some attention.”  
  


    The thinner boy wrapped his arms loosely around Hunk’s neck.

  
     "LOVE ME!“ He exclaimed right by his ear.  
     

     “Ow okay for one That was my ear you just yelled into, and two,” He stood suddenly and dumped Lance back onto the bed, “Why do you always do this?” He continued laying down next to Lance, who looked proud of himself.  
  


    “Because I can, and you let me get away with it.” He used Hunk’s thick chest as a pillow and grabbed his hand.

     "Maybe I should stop.“ He teased before planting a kiss on his head.

  
     "You couldn’t” Lance stifled a yawn and looked up at Hunk, smiling that smile that always got him.  
     

      “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on my tumblr!!


End file.
